Aprendendo com os erros
by aneka88
Summary: Akihito quer um furo de reportagem mas isso o leva a um furo em seu relacionamento com Asami sera que ele sairão dessa confusão desta vez.A historia é melhor do que parece pessoal.


Bom vamos começar explicando de onde começa minha fiction eu vi o manga atualmente até a chapiter 44 então minha história se baseia esperando que os problemas de Akihito e Asami se resolvam sem muito mais problemas. E vamos la, espero que gostem.

Akihito acordou se esticou na grande cama king plus size e descobriu que o outro lugar já estava vazio e friu, como na maioria das vezes então ele se virou e lançou seu braço para alcançar a cômoda ao lado da cama e procurar por seu celular, verificando as horas ele deu um gemido e um pulo da cama , foi correndo para o banheiro tomar um banho de 2 minutos , escovar seus dentes correndo , se trocando com um par de jeans e camiseta normalmente usadas por ele e saiu correndo da cobertura onde estava para seu trabalho.

_ Droga esse é o terceiro dia seguido que chego atrasado nas minhas pesquisas para conseguir esse furo Asami Ryuichi você vai me pagar por isso ,seu idiota é tudo culpa sua.

Akihito estava vigiando Yuoki Sagushi um vereador da cidade que estava com suspeitas de estar mexendo com coisas nada legais e ainda por cima Akihito conseguiu saber já que o homem possuía uma amante escondida de sua mulher e filha, e com a amante ele gastava muito de seu dinheiro indo inclusive aos clubs mais caros e prestigiados da cidade que logicamente era os Clubs de seu amante Asami ,o que fez Akihito se distrair ao começar pensar

_ amante Asami é meu amante mas isso é muito diferente de Yuoki certo porque eu não sou casado com ninguém e Asami também não se é assim porque eu estou chateado agora HUF

Que saco esta palavra parece muito forte se eu for pensar agora ,amante éuma palavra que se denomina para descrever coisas erradas certo então eu e Asami tudo bem pode não ser certo mas também não é errado então eu poderia dizer que nós não somos amantes e sim namorados hum agora que pensei faz sentido mas essa palavra é muito estranha para usar pra gente como sera que Asami nos chama ou o que ele acha que somos ,ele nunca diz muita coisa a não ser- você me pertence Akihito ,gostaria de ouvir outras palavras de vez em quando.

Akihito acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de Yuoki que estava saindo de dentro do prédio de sua amante ,ele estava falando ao celular muito alto e parecia zangado também gesticulando bastante sua expressão estava de raiva ,ele entrou no carro e falou para quem quer que fosse na outra linha um endereço de um galpão para se encontrarem dentro de meia hora ,Akihito sem demora anotou o endereço e correu para sua moto para chegar ao local antes dos dois para poder achar um bom esconderijo.

Akihito observou atentamente o outro homem sair do carro ele era grande tinha uma aura parecida com a de Asami de superioridade ele estava calmo mas seu olhar lhe disse que era de poucos amigos Yuoki se aproximou dele e disse.

_ Voce não vai conseguir essa mercadoria no tempo previsto porque ,eu quero todos os detalhes ate agora não houve problemas Souma.

_Yuoki você esta se exaltando bastante sem ter boas desculpas eu não sou um de seus subordinados aqui é exatamente o contrario ,eu tive um problema em receber algumas das mercadorias pois alguém as comprou primeiro oferecendo um valor exuberante acima do que valia eu já perdi bastante clientes com isso estou tentando resolver este problema mas isso vai demorar um pouco então eu já estou com outros contatos para essas mercadoria eu vou conseguir tudo em dez dias mas não serão tão fácil como estava pois são inferiores as que tínhamos mas você sera corretamente informado não se preocupe com isso e não se esqueça do seu lugar, agora eu preciso ir tenho outros negócios para cuidar.

Sem esperar por uma resposta ele subiu no carro e o motorista arrancou embora. Akihito anotou o nome e deu uma olhada em suas fotos ele olhou em seu relógio e já era duas da tarde ele então percebeu seu estomago roncando ainda não tinha comido nada .

_Bom eu preciso comer depois eu vou olhar e verificar quem é este tal de Souma ,hum esta semana Asami esta chegando bem tarde todos os dias a gente só se ve de noite eu acho que não faz mal se eu for velo ele poderia pedir uns bons pratos de comida como uns sushi hummm da agua na boca só de pensar .

Akihito chegou ate o Club Sion apresentou o seu cartão e entrou ,ele passou pelos guardas de Asami na porta do escritório dele e já abriu a porta Asami estava longe de um bom humor pela sua cara e Kirishima também não era diferente em suas mãos alguns papeis e eles ficarão calados assim que foram interrompidos por Akihito que por sua vez já se sentia arrependido de ter vindo.

Você não sabe bater na porta AKIHITO – o olhar de Asami poderia matalo a qualquer momento

Desculpe ,desculpe eu só queria perguntar uma coisa ok não precisa fazer tudo isso e ainda me olhar assim eu posso esperar la fora.

Mas antes que ele pudesse sair kirishima se antecipou e pegou a maçaneta da porta dizendo

Asami-sama eu estarei esperando – e foi para fora da sala

O que você quer afinal Akihito

Há bem é eu eu só queria saber se se você já comeu e e - AKIHITO estava se enrolando esta era a primeira vez que ele estava chamando Asami para almoçar isso parecia uma data um encontro ele estava embaraçado

Sim eu já almocei eu tenho horários para cumprir Akihito eu tenho muitas coisas pra fazer se você não tem com o que mais para se preocupar em saber se eu já almocei você poderia ter me ligado ao invés de vir me interromper aqui a essa hora

Seu filho da mãe eu só estava perguntando porque eu tive um tempo livre agora e eu estava indo comer só agora porque eu não tive tempo pra tomar café da manha por sua causa seu desgraçado eu eu eu só há eu vou embora quer saber. Tomara que você se engasgue com seus papeis

Akihito virou s foi para a saída mais do que rápido e nervoso

Esse filho da mãe ,seu imbecil Asami não sabe ser simpático uma vez na vida e eu ainda penso em namorados hum você esta mais pra psicopata isso sim

Akihito estava furioso e foi para a cobertura de Asami ,ele comeu alguma coisa que tinha na geladeira e foi a seu quarto pesquisar sobre Souma ,ele descobriu que seu nome era Hatori Souma um homem de negócios também ele tinha umas lojas de roupas e também de armas legalizadas mas Akihito suspeitava que não eram roupas nem as armas legalizadas que Yuoki e ele estavam falando mais cedo. Ele teria que averiguar melhor tudo isso.

Em um outro lado da cidade um homem estava lendo e tendo informações de um Takaba Akihito que estava no galpão hoje de manha tirando fotos ,ele não agiu porque não tinha com o que se preocupar ele não disse nada que pudesse ser uado contra ele mas ele iria ver no que esta menino queria afinal.

Akihito olhou para o relógio e deu um sorriso ele tinha ligado mais cedo para Kou e Takato para marcar de ir beber com eles ,ele não iria ficar em casa esperando Asami hoje e ele também não queria voltar ate Asami se ajoelhar e pedir desculpas a ele . Então ele se arrumou e saiu felizmente ele não teve que despistar ninguém os dias tinham se passado tranquilos já fazia um tempo e ele conseguiu que Asami tirasse seu vigia ele suspeitou que depois disso ele iria querer colocar alguém nas sombra dele novamente mas ele saiu da cobertura dando uma risada.

Asami chegou em sua cobertura e notou que não tinha o jantar lhe esperando nem um Akihito no sofá vendo algo fútil muito menos em sua cama ou em seu quarto ,Mas ele talvez teve algum furo para fazer então ele pegou o celular e discou o numero de Akihito.

Trim Trim Trim seu celular estava chamando ele soltou o copo de serveja que estava segurando para olhar depois ele simplesmente desligou a chamada e colocou um sorriso no rosto sentindo-se satisfeito.

Algumas horas deopis

Kou eu poço dormir na sua casa hoje esta tarde e eu estou cansado

Aki faz um tempo desde que você dormiu em casa ,bom não tem problema você sabe

Asami estava ficando nervoso Akihito não tinha o atendido e nem retornado ainda ,ele ligou de novo e de novo e ele recebeu uma mensagem que não gostou nem um pouco

Eu vou dormir na casa de Kou hoje saímos para beber e eu não estou afim de ver a sua cara hoje Asami Ryuichi

Asami foi se deitar nervoso e pensando o que tinha acontecido pra sua presa estar brava com ele mas ele não achou nada e caiu no sono logo.

Akihito se levantou feliz hoje ele estava na casa de Kou e ele estava na hora certa então foi um lindo dia ele tomou café e depois foi para começar sua investigação com Hatori Souma ,ele foi em uma das lojas de roupas que ele havia descoberto onde ficava seu escritório também ele entrou na loja e se arrependeu de não ter ido se trocar com uma roupa melhor os preços eram simplesmente absurdos ele queria achar alguma coisa para chamar a atenção do gerente e fazer algumas perguntas mas mal sabia ele que ele já estava sendo visto do escritório pelas câmeras pelo homem que ele queria saber.

Akihito escolheu uma roupa para provar e então ele rasgou um pedaço para poder falar com o gente ,mas Hatore vendo tudo pediu as suas funcionarias que o mandassem subir.

HÁ com licença senhor eu gostaria de reclamar desta roupa ela esta rasgada isso não é aceitável em uma loja como essa você sabe disso

Há sim com certeza eu peço desculpas a você ,como é seu nome

Há é Takaba Akihito ,me desculpe por isso é só que isto é...é não aceitável

Sim com certeza Takaba você sabe meu gerente hoje estava muito ocupado e então eu mesmo estou te pedindo desculpas eu vou te dar uma outra peça intacta como desculpas

Akihito fico sem ação – Há não é preciso você sabe eu só queria ...senhor...

Há sim mil desculpas outra vez eu não me apresentei não é eu sou Hatori Souma em nome da Loja Elegance peço desculpas a você Takaba e te ressarço com outra peça exclusiva para te compensar ,não se preocupe isso não é nada de mais você sabe é muito raro encontrar algo assim em nossas roupas então quando achados tem que ser muito bem recompensados pra não haver nenhum rebaixamento de nossa loja

Não, não se preocupe eu não vou falar mal da loja senhor Souma

Bom não há problemas então eu vou lhe dar um convite também para o lançamento de nossa nova coleção seria um prazer se você pudesse vir você sabe todos os convites são extremamente selecionados eu estarei te esperando meu jovem.

Akihito saiu da loja com uma blusa nas mãos que ele nunca sonharia em comprar e ainda com um convite para voltar talvez seria uma boa ir ele poderia conseguir alguma coisa ate um furo então ele guardou e foi para a cobertura de Asami para guardar e trocar de roupa já que ele estava com as mesmas de ontem ele sabia que Asami não estaria em casa a essa percebeu quando foi seguido por um dos homens de Asami .Mas outro de Hatori isso ele não sabia.

Akihito saiu de noite , ele já tinha visto um dos homens de Asami quando ele saiu da loja hoje de manha ele sabia que Asami já o mandou seguir de novo então ele despistou o homem e foi para um lugar onde ele saberia que Yuoki estaria pra continuar sua pesquisa ,bom ele desligou o celular pra Asami não encher o saco e descobriu que Yuoki mechia com contrabando de cigarros agora tudo como parecia com documentos falsos isso estava ficando cada vez mais cheio de surpresas ele chegou na cobertura já era bem tarde Asami já estava dormindo ele não quis se deitar com ele e foi pro seu quarto.

No dia seguinte Akihito acordou se arrumou para continuar suas investigações Asami estava na sala saindo já quando ele viu Akihito

Akihito eu espero que você não arrume nenhum problema pra mim por esses dias eu já estou com bastante problemas você me ouviu


End file.
